


It's Not My Time [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-16
Updated: 2009-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's not my time, I'm not going</i><br/>There's a fear in me, and it's not showing</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not My Time [FANVID]

Download: [It's Not My Time](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/Its_Not_My_Time.wmv)

Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5HlwYHg7qQ) (Note: Not all vids are viewable in all countries)

Music: "It's Not My Time" by 3 Doors Down

  
For Sue.

 

Starsky POV

So it was Sue's birthday again (what is it with birthdays in this fandom?) and she really, really, really, really, REALLY wanted a vid done to this song. I had gone five months without making a new vid at this point, with some half-hearted tries here and there, so I felt a little rusty.

I had a hard time at first. The song seems like a no-brainer: Starsky is constantly on the brink of death, it seems. :) But I needed story. I knew Sue wanted to see Starsky in peril so I worked with that but in the process, was able to incorporate his need for Hutch, as well. Not only is he fighting for himself, he's fighting for Hutch, to save Hutch from pain, and because Starsky wants him by his side, for love. He'll fight for that love, too.


End file.
